In recent years, with the development of communication technology, a research to apply the communication technology to various fields has been performed. The communication technology is applied to even a crime prevention field or a security field for preventing crimes, and for example, the communication technology is applied to the security field by a method of monitoring whether crime occurs in a corresponding zone based on a video collected through a CCTV installed in a security zone.
As a detailed example, the CCTV is installed in a park or a street, and as a result, the video is monitored in real time through the CCTV by considering a time when the crime frequently occurs, such as evening when situation distinguishment is difficult or the video collected by the CCTV is stored, and a vide stored after the crime occurs is retrieved to be used to arrest a criminal.
In order to provide a more intelligent service, attempts are being made to prevent an accident by analyzing contents including the video collected by using the CCTV in real time to capture an abnormal symptom.
However, a significant complicated algorithm is required to implement abnormal situation analysis modeling by analyzing the contents and it is actually difficult to apply the algorithm to the abnormal situation analysis modeling.